Then You Turn Away
by Captain Hollywood
Summary: Oneshot. The Doctor and his Companion are happy, but sometimes insecurity can insert itself at the worst moments. Any Classic DoctorAny Classic Female Companion. No really, it actually cannot be a New Series companion. No TenRose for you.


_ A/N: Alright, now, this is total Any Classic Doctor/Classic Female Companion. You decide. It's only classic because I mention the screen thing in the console room, and as far as I know, the 'New' TARDIS doesn't have one, and Gallifrey in a present tense, so it hasn't been destroyed. Sorry Rose or Martha shippers. I was planning on making it Any Doctor/Any Companion, but it seemed really bulky and awkward with the he/she stuff. Like it didn't fit in with the rest of the story…or something. But if you want, you can pretend the she's and hers and stuff are he's and his. Oh, and it's present tense. I started out in past tense, but it seemed like it would be better like this, so I edited it and fixed it up._

Things are going swimmingly for the TARDIS crew. The Doctor has fixed the TARDIS, and before they go marching headfirst into another hostile takeover or mind trick or something of the likes, the Doctor's parked the TARDIS in space for awhile. When you look on the screen in the main room you can see the stars and galaxies, just like in the books and stories. The Doctor points them out to her, and she feels special. He just smiles and puts a hand on her cheek. She reaches out for his touch, and it's cool, but not chilly. She relaxes and smiles. He keeps smiling as he strokes her cheek with his thumb in a loving way. After a while, he puts his hand on her shoulder, and they look at the stars together.

The Doctor is very unhappy. Prison is not usually a place where one is happy. She tries to cheer him up by making bittersweet comments on their cell and situation. The Doctor snorts, and she sits across from him, her eyes filled with worry.

'Is there a way out?'

'Yes. I'm just trying to find the perfect moment.'

'Well, could the perfect moment arise any time soon?' He grins at her snide remark and takes her hands and kisses her.

'You're brilliant.' He tells her, and she just sits there, qiuet as the dead mouse in the corner. She kissed back. She was actually very happy. She loved the Doctor. She didn't know it now, but she loves the Doctor.

The Doctor eventually got them out of prison. His companion still didn't understand how, but he did it. They go back to the TARDIS and have a few laughs over tea. His companion kisses the Doctor. The Doctor is happy, much happier than he's been in a long time. He loves his companion. And he knows it very well. They each go their separate ways for the night, the Doctor to the library, where he reads a book at random, and his companion to her bed, where she sleeps soundly in the dim light of the TARDIS and dreams about what she thinks Gallifrey looks like.

The Doctor and his companion are at the beach. It's a very nice beach, not too rocky and his companion is relaxing in the water. The Doctor doesn't swim, and he tells her. She frowns and dives under, picking up a sand dollar. She skips it across the water and laughs. The Doctor loves her laugh. She sits next to him and makes a sand castle that looks like the TARDIS.

'That's very good.'

'Thank you, Doctor.' His companion looks smug for a minute, then gets up and looks around. Thirty minutes later, the Doctor is staring in interest as she flips over shells until she yelps and picks up one and takes it over.

'Look, it's my driver for the TARDIS.' She puts the shell in his hand, and a hermit crab scuttles across his hand and falls off. They both laugh and enjoy the warm day a little longer before going back in the TARDIS.

They sit on the floor of her room. He plays with her hair and she reads a book. The Doctor makes a face at the title and finds his own. They get up off her floor and go into the library and read. The Doctor holds her hand the entire way there. She wishes for something a little more, but she doesn't tell him. She just reads.

The Doctor is angry with his companion. She tried to save the day. And he's very angry. The kind of angry that makes you angry as well, but you're not sure why. So his companion is very angry, although she doesn't know why. They begin shouting. And the Doctor storms off. She tries to follow him, but she's stopped by guards. Just…some guards. She doesn't know what they're supposed to be guarding or what kind of guards they are, but they give off that guardish air. And they throw her in prison. She thinks that she's been doing a lot of that lately, and she blames it all on the Doctor. An hour later, he comes to her, still fuming, and pays her fines for apparently walking on 'holy ground.' She asks why he was allowed. He doesn't say anything, and she realizes that he is, however, holding her hand. When they get back to the TARDIS, the Doctor doesn't want a thing to do with her, but she tries to cheer him up anyways, by making him cookies. He smiles and takes a cookie. She sits down next to him, but feels uncomfortable. She's seen the Doctor's other, darker side. The side that most people the Doctor doesn't like see. And she thinks, maybe he doesn't like her? She thinks back to her purpose on the TARDIS. What has she ever done? She's gotten into trouble. She's argued. Well, at least she made cookies. And she realizes why the Doctor has her on the TARDIS. So when he leans in to kiss her, and take her to his room, she turns away, and the Doctor wonders why.

_ A/N: Was this as odd as I thought it was? I don't know, I was reading a DW novel and one of the chapters was called 'Then You Turn Away' and, well, plotbunnies will be plotbunnies, there's no getting around them. But really, if you want my opinon on what I think it was, I think it's 4/Romana, but that's because it feels like Fourth Doctor, but she doesn't feel like Sarah Jane, so it must be Romana since those are the logical pairings. But it can be whatever Classic Who pairing you like. If you wanted to subsitute the she for he, than I think it's Five/Turlough, simply because of the lack of spoken words, and Turlough never did seem like the kind of guy to talk a lot about a relationship. Please review, I don't usually do something like this. _


End file.
